Eavesdropper
by RT7
Summary: One dark rainy night, Kimiko discovers a secret Raimundo's been keeping from them. He sets out on a journey, and she follows. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer finds a way to take over the world using a new Shen Gong Wu. Can anyone stop him?
1. Secret of the Earth

Greetings all! Since I haven't written for a while, I thought I might as well start writing a new story. It's half eleven at night- point of inspiration! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I've never owned Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

Eavesdropper 

Chapter One- Secret of the Earth

_"Sorry Rai, I'm just not ready…"_

Kimiko awoke with a start, dream fresh to mind. It was raining outside, yet there was no water on the floor for a change. It was reasonable dark, so she turned on a lamp.

"Hey, you okay?"

She jumped, then realised who it was.

"Rai?"

"That's my name" he crouched down. "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah…"

"Great" he smiled and walked back to bed. Kimiko smiled to herself. As if Raimundo would call it a bed. Then she remembered why she had woken up. She'd been having… an emotional dream. He'd been there, and she'd been there… it was the sort of dream she'd been waiting for. Yet…

"I'm not ready?" she muttered to herself, "man… that was lame"

Of all the people in the world, Raimundo was one of those that she liked being with. When he had gone over to the Heylin side, she was almost heartbroken. Somewhere, Clay was snoring. No one else snored that loudly. There were so many things trying to distract her, but it wouldn't work. Did she love Rai? Usually, when something wouldn't go away, you would get attached to it. Unless it was Spicer.

There were scratching sounds coming from the end of the room. A young monk was having a dream about squirrels. Sighing, she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Sorry Rai…" she muttered.

_"Forget about it"_

She sat up again.

"Huh?" she said loudly, almost waking Omi. Had someone said something, or was her mind playing with her? She poked her head into the next 'room'. "Rai, you awake?" she whispered. There was a bit of mumbling.

"Sorry…"

There was a pause. Kimiko knew she had to go back to bed, but she didn't.

"Rai… are you okay?"

No response. He was curled up under his sheets. It may have been the quietness, or the fact that everyone else was asleep.

"I love you…" she whispered softly, hugging the bundle. That was when she noticed something wasn't right. She pulled off the sheet and… 

…It wasn't Raimundo. It was a life size model of Raimundo, made out of stone by the looks of it. So many questions raced through her mind. However, the most obvious one was…

"Where's Rai?"

Unfortunately for her, she was too loud. In another part of the room, a young monk opened one eye.

"Kimiko, please. I am trying to retrieve some zeds"

With that blatant lack of street talk, he was back to sleep. Kimiko stood up and wrapped a blanket around herself. It didn't occur to her that it was Raimundo's. She walked out of the temple and into the rain. Within a few seconds of slip-enhanced speed, she reached the next indoor room- the Shen Gong Wu vault. It was shut, as it should have been. She was just about to leave when she noticed one of the bricks in the wall was sticking out oddly. Kimiko walked towards it, dripping from the rain. She reached for it, and pushed it into the wall. That was when a trap door opened beneath her. She fell into the darkness, unaware of where she was going, or what had happened.

She'd never been in this room of the temple before. There were a few lanterns on the walls, making it look ancient. If it weren't for the net that had saved her from a nasty fall, she would have suspected that it had been untouched for centuries. She walked down a narrow passageway until she reached a small room. In the centre of the room was a table. There were three objects sat on the table. She walked towards them and sat down on a chair out of fatigue. Slowly, she looked at the three objects. They were Shen Gong Wu. Upon realisation of this, she was wide-awake.

"Why would there be three Shen Gong Wu underground on a table?"

Kimiko closely examined each of them. The first one was long, and felt like a blade. The Sword of the Storm. It was Raimundo's Shen Gong Wu of choice. The second was a pair of boots.

"Jet Bootsu"

The third felt like a heart. It was the Heart of Jong. Kimiko still had no idea why they were down there. Did Raimundo have something to do with it? There was also a bag on the table. She walked round the table to within reach of it and grabbed it. She opened it and found two more Shen Gong Wu. The only difference is that she had no idea what they were.

"Huh? New Shen Gong Wu?"

At the very bottom of the bag was the ancient scroll, which documented each and every one of them. The first Shen Gong Wu was a tablet with an eye engraved into it.

"Tablet of Toa" she read, "Creates an image of oneself in stone"

Somehow, it seemed familiar. She moved onto the second one.

"Giant's Gloves, Gives the user the strength of a giant"

Five Shen Gong Wu. Two new ones. What were they doing here? She had no doubt that Raimundo had brought them there. He had a lot of secrets.

Someone was coming. She could hear footsteps. Thinking quickly, she hid in a small cupboard shaped crevice in the rock. Peeking out, while still remaining hidden, a boy walked into the room. It was Raimundo. He looked at the Shen Gong Wu and began checking that they were all there.

"Sword of the Storm? Check. Jet Bootsu? Check. Heart of Jong? Check. Tablet of Toa? Check. Giant's Gloves? Check. Reversing Mirror?"

Something touched Kimiko's leg. Something made of glass. She took a deep breath and then picked it up. Then, she jumped out in front of Raimundo and held it up.

"Hey Rai. Looking for this?" she asked, holding it up.

"Kim? What are you doing here? How'd you find this place?"

"Not important. Why do you have two Shen Gong Wu we've never seen before?"

Raimundo thought for a second, sighed, and decided to tell the truth.

"Okay, but you can't tell the others. I found them myself, after stealing Jack Spicer's Shen Gong Wu detector. However, they've all started revealing themselves at night"

He dropped to his knees.

"Please, don't tell Omi. You know what he's like. He'll never shut up about it," he begged.

There was an awkward silence. He had grabbed her hand.

"I suppose… Just don't scare me like that again"

Raimundo smiled and stood up. Then, he stopped smiling.

"Sorry Kimiko. I have to go somewhere, and I don't know when I'll be back. That's why I've hidden the Shen Gong Wu. I'm taking them with me."

"But why? Why do you need these particular Shen Gong Wu?"

Raimundo sat down, and indicated for her to do the same.

"I'm the only one who can properly use the Sword of the Storm. The Jet Bootsu and Giant's Gloves will help me move faster. The Tablet of Toa… the others can't see it."

Kimiko was getting angry.

"Then why have you got the Heart of Jong?" she yelled. Raimundo covered her mouth.

"It's not safe here. If Jack stole it, then you'd all have to face that Mala Mala Ding-Dong again."

Before Kimiko could say another word, Raimundo stood up.

"It's my decision. Sorry to do this to you all, but it has to be done"

There was an awkward silence. She immediately grabbed him in a tight hug. He was a bit taken aback, but accepted it. When she let go, he put on the Jet Bootsu and the Giants Gloves.

"See ya"

With that, he zoomed along the passageway, out of the vault and was gone.

* * *

Please R&R! 


	2. Robbery?

Sorry about the delay, I've been busy. Thanks for all your kind and helpful reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two – Robbery?

The next morning, there was a dim mist over the hills surrounding the Xiaolin temple. It hadn't been this cold since Raksha had used the lunar locket to begin a new ice age. Omi and Clay were training outside in the cold when Kimiko woke up. As she went outside, there was an obvious lack of Raimundo.

"Hey, have you guys seen Raimundo anywhere?" she asked, with a lie in the back of her throat. Clay shook his head and then returned to lassoing bottles of Texas hot sauce off the wall. Omi was in the middle of a flying kick when he turned his head to say good morning and instead crashed into a wall.

"Good morning Kimiko!" he greeted cheerily, while getting to his feet. "We thought Raimundo was being a lazy-bones, and decided not to awaken him. He can be most grouchy in the morning"

"Ain't that the truth…" Clay muttered, missing a bottle and instead hooking the rope around the Fist of Tebigong, which had been put on the wall by accident, probably by… Well, someone. The fist rebounded, came flying back and hit Clay in the stomach. "What in tarnation…"

"I'm sure Raimundo will wake up eventually" Kimiko suggested. Omi shrugged, and went back to training.

"Guys, which one of you left the Fist of Tebigong out here?" Clay asked. Omi shrugged again.

"I haven't seen any Shen Gong Wu all morning"

"Kimiko?"

She was in a state of wonder.

"Kimiko?" Clay repeated.

"Sorry… not mine" she replied.

* * *

The three of them thought about this. There was a chance that Jack Spicer or someone could have taken it.

"Quick! We have to check our Shen Gong Wu and make sure none have been stolen!" Omi yelled, grabbing the Fist of Tebigong and running towards the vault. The other two followed, although at a slower speed. When Clay and Kimiko arrived, the vault was open and footsteps could be heard below. Omi's head popped up. Kimiko was dreading this moment.

"Two Shen Gong Wu have gone missing" Master Fung interrupted from the doorway.

"Two?" Kimiko asked, before realising the suspicion she was arousing. "Two" she repeated. Master Fung looked at her with a look of suspicion, then he shrugged it away.

"Yes, two. As Xiaolin Warriors, it is up to you to find out which two. I will leave you to find them"

With that, he was gone. Omi jumped out of the vault and Kimiko went down the stairs past him. Above, she could hear Omi telling Clay what had gone missing.

"Someone's stolen the Reversing Mirror and the Heart of Jong!" he exclaimed. Kimiko froze. What about the Jet Bootsu and the Sword of the Storm? She looked in the respective places. They were still there. What was going on? She walked back up to meet the others.

"Well, that's a mighty strange combination of Wu" Clay said, thinking about how you could use them.

"Perhaps… you could… sorry my friends, I am barked" Omi sighed.

"Stumped" Kimiko interrupted.

"That is most perplexing"

"My Xiaolin apprentices, it seems that whoever took these Shen Gong Wu must have been in a hurry. The combination of the Reversing Mirror and the Heart of Jong is a most confusing one. Further still, the Fist of Tebigong was outside. The only thing I can suggest is that you go and find out what Jack Spicer has been doing."

"Yes, we must not be forgetting- Jack Spicer has stolen our Shen Gong Wu from the vault in the past" Omi reminded.

"Go and wake Raimundo, then Dojo will take you there. We cannot be sure that Jack Spicer will have used the Heart of Jong for evil yet. Move hastily, and ensure that a disaster doesn't happen."

The three Xiaolin Apprentices went to their rooms, but Raimundo wasn't there.

"Forget Raimundo, we have no time to rubbish!"

"Waste"

"Ah, that makes more sense. Thank you Clay"

* * *

The three of them climbed onto Dojo and set off through the air. As Omi and Clay looked on, Kimiko discovered something.

She still had the Reversing Mirror.


	3. Something to Do

Chapter Three – Something to Do

"JACK!"

The ghostly scream echoed throughout the Spicer mansion. It was a bright and sunny day; the birds outside were chirping away and it was the kind of day people in colder climates long for. Yet, Jack was downstairs, in the basement as usual, goofing around with his robots. Right now, he was trying to build a robot that could withstand the Eye of Dashi's lightning blast.

"JACK!"

Self-proclaiming evil boy genius Jack Spicer sighed. The old hag just wouldn't give him an hour's peace. He hadn't officially teamed up with her, yet she just hung around. The ghostly witch dropped in through the ceiling.

"Jack! What are you doing!" she screeched. Jack tutted.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya. I told you, I'm working on my latest evil creation. Behold!"

He unveiled the robot. Wuya didn't really want to show interest, but she peeked out of the corner of her eye.

"It looks like all the other robots you've made. Why is this pile of junk so special?" she asked.

"Simple. I worked out that a lot of my robots have been destroyed by the Eye of Dashi, which the Xiaolin losers currently have, right?"

Wuya groaned.

"I suppose. But if you weren't' such a snivelling wreck then maybe we'd have…"

"Anyway…" Jack continued, "I worked out how the voltage it gives out from a reading it gave out when it was powering my time machine. Long story, you were off ruling the world. So, I gave this robot a special blue rubber coating, which is designed to specifically protect itself from the blast! Simple, no?"

"It's more stupid than simple"

Suddenly there was a crash and a gaping hole appeared in the wall. Omi, Kimiko and Clay appeared when the smoke cleared.

"Hey, no fair! You dropped in uninvited! You didn't even let me put the kettle on!"

"Quiet Jack Spicer! We know exactly what you did last night, and we're here to make you pay!" Omi threatened. Jack screamed.

"I didn't do anything!" Jack whimpered.

"You were up all night eating popcorn and watching Spicerworld re-runs…" Wuya groaned. "Then you tried to teach the toaster how to feel love"

"What are you talking about?" Omi asked.

"Enough talk. It's time for action! Jackbots, attack!" Jack ordered. About eight robots flew up to challenge the three of them.

"Tsunami Strike!" Omi yelled, instantly destroying four in one go. Clay and Kimiko just sat back and let him have his fun for the day. Unfortunately, after he destroyed the last one, he went flying through the wall and got his foot stuck in the toilet. Screams were coming from the next room.

"Jack Spicer, are you unable to flush?" he screamed.

"That's just plain wrong" Clay yelled. Both him and Kimiko wanted to help, but then again…

"Eye of Dashi!"

Kimiko fired the bolt towards Jack, but the robot armour absorbed the shock.

"What are you losers gonna do now? You can't ever defeat my new creation! The Anti-Shock Bot!" Jack laughed.

"Eye of Dashi Fire!" Kimiko yelled, sending a blast of electrical flame at the robot, incinerating it instantly. Jack screamed.

"Oh Jack…" Wuya began, "You didn't make the robot fireproof, did you?"

"No mam" Jack mumbled.

"Enough of your garbage talks Jack Spicer!" Omi began, hopping into the room with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. "We know you stole our Shen Gong Wu!"

"Wha-?" Jack began, but Wuya interrupted.

"I wish! This idiot spent all night keeping me awake with his stupid inventing and movie watching! I couldn't sleep!"

"You're a ghost, you don't need to sleep" Clay pointed out.

"Quiet you stupid cowboy!"

"I haven't touched your Shen Gong Wu. I was going to, but then I found the Spicerworld tape and… enough said"

"What a waste of a trip" Kimiko complained, edging away from Omi slightly. The stench that had entered the room was un-nerving.

"Why are you asking me? Has someone stolen your Shen Gong Wu? Ha! Losers!" Jack laughed.

"Not many. Just the Heart of Jong and the Reversing Mirror" Clay muttered.

"Jack, they're lying. The girl, she has the Reversing Mirror!" Wuya told him. Kimiko gulped.

"Nice try you old hag, but Kimiko is a Xiaolin Apprentice! She'd never do anything like that!" Omi argued. There was a pause. He turned to face her. "Right?"

Kimiko sighed and showed him the Reversing Mirror. He was flabbergasted.

"But… how? Why?"

She just couldn't take it anymore. Kimiko turned and ran away, leaving four pairs of eyes staring after her. Omi made a start, but Clay stopped him.

"Let her go, Omi. Kimiko's got something she needs to do"

There was a grim tone in the air.

"So… you guys up for a game of poker?" Jack asked. Wuya groaned.


	4. Poker Showdown

Thanks to EZ for the last two reviews… Maybe I should slow down with the updating. I have an idea for another fic, which is a XS crossover… but what with? It'll be up by the end of the day… Should be good though.

Hopefully. I just noticed, the last thing I write for each chapter is the chapter name itself… makes sense, I guess.

* * *

Chapter Four – Poker Showdown

Jack Spicer's mansion was huge. Usually, when you burst out of somewhere in tears, you get out in about five seconds. Kimiko ran around the corridors for about four minutes before she realised that she'd forgotten the way in. When they were with Dojo, he'd just dropped in through the ground outside. She stopped to get her bearings.

_"How am I going to find him? All I've got is this useless mirror and now I'm lost in a mansion…"_

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away, and began walking at a normal speed. Any other Shen Gong Wu would have been more useful. Then she remembered something.

This was Jack Spicer's mansion. He had quite a few Shen Gong Wu.

"_Am I really going to lower myself to Jack's level?" _she asked herself, grinning for the first time that day. Then the moment of happiness vanished. Jack Spicer, although a doofus, probably had the sense to lock them away in a top-secret vault. Just when she started to think about Raimundo again, she tripped over something.

"Ow…" she groaned out loud, concentration broken. Turning round, she found what she had tripped over. The Longi Kite was laying there, out in the open.

_"Some genius…"_

She grabbed it. It was too lucky to get one of the Shen Gong Wu that would actually help her. Still…

"Longi Kite!" she yelled, as the wings sprouted. With that, she flew up out of the window above her.

* * *

"Got any threes Jack Spicer?" Omi asked.

"Wrong game chrome dome" Jack reminded. Omi frowned.

Despite the fact Wuya kept moaning and hissing in the background, it was actually a friendly game of poker.

"I hope Kimiko's ok…" Omi sighed.

"She's probably still in the mansion somewhere" Jack laughed. It wasn't like him to be this helpful. Clay got the impression he was up to something. He stared at the goggled genius…

"Hold on one cotton picking second! Since when did you actually wear your goggles?" Clay asked, Omi jumped up and kicked them off Jack's face. He was wearing the Falcon's eye.

"Aha! Rotten trickster!" Omi accused, pointing sternly at him. "I'll take that"

While Omi was wiping it with his robe, Jack was about to snatch it back, but Clay stopped him.

"Jack, do you really want to start a Xiaolin Showdown over this?" he asked sternly. Jack shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do" he muttered, grabbing it. Omi wasn't letting go.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Fist of Tebigong against your Serpent's Tail!" he challenged.

"The game is Poker. First to win twice gets the Falcon's Eye" Jack agreed.

**"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"**

* * *

Kimiko looked over her shoulder at the mansion behind her. There was an eerie glow emitting from the windows.

"They've started a Xiaolin Showdown!" she gasped, preparing to turn back, but thinking twice.

It was her duty to be there, giving support. But finding Raimundo was important too. She continued flying.

* * *

The poker game was heating up, one win each. The two opponents were locked eye to eye.

"Give up Omi. You can't beat me!" Jack boasted.

"You only won last time because you keep sending Wuya to look at my cards, you rotten trickster," Omi reminded, swatting Wuya back over to Jack's side. Jack leaned on the table.

"Wah, wah, wah. You're just a sore loser, aren't you?"

Now he'd done it.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Omi yelled, hitting Jack hard in the face, sending him backwards off his stool and onto the floor, moaning. Omi took a quick peak at his cards, and then grinned.

"Flush of Royals! I win!" he declared, grabbing the Serpent's Tail and Falcon's Eye from the middle of the table.

"N-no fair…" Jack groaned from the floor. "I demand a rematch!"

"Jack, don't go betting away all our Shen Gong Wu, you stupid boy", Wuya warned, shaking a ghostly fist.

"No sweat, we'll have just one more game"

"Which Shen Gong Wu will you wager?" Omi asked.

"The Longi Kite alright with you guys?" Jack asked, "I never use it anyway. Jackbots, retrieve the Longi Kite!"

A robot flew out of the room. Omi and Clay were confused.

"Why don't you keep it with the rest of your Wu?" Clay asked. Jack shrugged.

"Three reasons. One, it stops it getting stolen when you guys **break in**! Two, Megan was playing with it last time she came over. Three, it's none of your business!"

The robot returned.

"Longi Kite not present in mansion" it reported.

"You…" Jack accused, pointing at the two of them, "You came here to steal all my Shen Gong Wu didn't you?"

"Kimiko must have taken it" Omi sighed.

"First the Reversing Mirror, now the Longi Kite? Kimiko could be going bad. I'll get started on her theme music!" Jack laughed.

"Well, at least we're not stupid enough to hide our Shen Gong Wu out in the open" Clay pointed out.

"Relax, all my Shen Gong Wu are safe in the mansion. Well, there was the Lunar Locket… I hid that outside."

Wuya slapped herself on the forehead.

* * *

Kimiko dropped to the ground. The Lunar Locket was sat there, resting on a flat rock. She grabbed it, but so did someone else.

"Kimiko! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"


	5. Lightspeed

Chapter Five – Lightspeed

Kimiko looked up. There wasn't anyone there.

"Let me guess… You're Raimundo and you're using the shroud of shadows?"

"Okay, you got me" he laughed, removing the shroud. There was a moment of shock as Kimiko saw him. He was cut in several places, and although he wasn't bleeding (as far as she could see) she could tell he'd been fighting all night.

"Rai, you're hurt…"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about the showdown"

"Oh right…" Kimiko remembered, looking at the Lunar Locket they were both holding onto. "What Shen Gong Wu are we wagering?"

She suddenly realised her mistake, but Raimundo was too quick.

"Your Longi Kite for my Star Hanabi"

Kimiko couldn't believe the pressure being put on her. If she lost, then she'd have to find another way of following Raimundo. She stared at him, and a hint of rage filled her voice.

"You're despicable. Name your game"

"I know you're annoyed, so why not make it even more interesting? Shen Yi Bu?"

"Whatever…" Kimiko sighed. She didn't really want to go against Raimundo, especially just for the Lunar Locket.

"I'll add the Shard of Lightning against your Golden Tiger Claws"

"What? I haven't got the tiger claws!"

Rai dropped something in front of her. She picked it up.

"Now you have"

Kimiko sort of smiled. Raimundo was up to something. She thought to ask about it, but he announced the game.

"The game's tag. You've got to catch me in… twenty minutes" he challenged.

"You're on. Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

"The light… it burns!" Jack hissed, shielding his eyes. Omi, Clay and Dojo just looked at him worryingly. Jack had gone outside to retrieve the Lunar Locket from it's hiding place. The others were there to see where he was putting it, and possibly to even steal it when he wasn't looking. Suddenly, dark clouds began to form in the sky. It began to rain.

"Something is not right. The weather only changes like this if there's…"

"A Xiaolin Showdown" the three of them gasped.

"Wuya, are there any new Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked. "Wuya?"

The ghostly hag was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The showdown was about to begin. Rain impaled the earth, while the landscape around them changed. It was a dark and sinister mood. Now Kimiko was sure something was up. Hills rose up, except for a long thin river with huge stone platforms on it. It stretched for miles. Omi, Clay and Jack positioned themselves at the top of a hill.

"Who is participating in the showdown?" Omi asked, as if the others knew.

"Beats me" Clay replied, looking around to see if anyone was there. Wuya rose up from the ground next to Jack, with a concerned look on her face. She turned to Omi and Clay.

"Where's Jack?" she asked. Omi pointed.

"Jack?" she asked, "Why aren't you in the showdown? Did you get Tubbimura or Katnappe or even one of your stupid robots to do it?"

Jack shrugged.

"Beats me, I didn't even know about any new Shen Gong Wu"

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" two people yelled. Kimiko did the obvious thing and lunged towards Raimundo from the word go.

"Shard of Lightning!"

From up on the hills, all that was to be seen was a lightning bolt hitting the shard. The user vanished, leaving Kimiko to reach for nothing and fall over.

"Hi Kimiko!" Omi yelled. Kimiko looked up.

"Great…" she muttered.

"WHO ARE YOU AGAINST?" Wuya yelled, flying down. Kimiko sighed.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she yelled, using them to vanish and reappear further down. Raimundo was waiting for her. Up on the hills, the others had to run along to try and catch up with what was going on. Below, both Kimiko and Raimundo were beginning to speed up. Eventually, Omi, Clay and even Jack just got onto Dojo and had to ride to even get close to catching up. Kimiko was using the Longi Kite…

"Hey! That's mine!" Jack yelled.

…and opening portals in front of her, moving quickly ahead, except the couple of times Raimundo moved behind her, and she had to stop and turn around. Raimundo was moving so fast, yet still remaining close, that no one knew it was him. Very soon, Kimiko was getting tired. It was impossible to win.

"Kimiko! We have no idea who the enemy is, or what's going on, but you can do it!" Omi encouraged. Kimiko saw him whisper something to Clay.

"Not helping Omi!" she yelled back. That was when Clay winked. She understood.

Kimiko came to a full stop and sat down on one of the platforms. Raimundo was just toying with her- there was no point continuing. After about three seconds, which equalised to about two minutes of moving at light speed, Raimundo appeared directly in front of her.

"Bored?" he asked, laughing. Behind her back, Kimiko opened a small portal with the Golden Tiger Claws, and unbeknown to Raimundo, put her hand in. She tapped Raimundo on the shoulder.

"Tag!"

There was a loud rumbling as the sky cleared and the landscape returned to normal.

"I guess you win" Raimundo laughed.

"Raimundo?" the others gasped.

"WHAT?" Wuya yelled, "Either way they get the Shen Gong Wu! Jack, you're an idiot!"

Raimundo handed over the Lunar Locket and the Star Hanabi. Kimiko passed the Golden Tiger Claws to Omi, resulting in a catch and a boast about Tiger Instincts. Raimundo was about to question it, but Kimiko interrupted.

"You're not leaving. Not by yourself. Look at you, you can't survive on your own. That's why I'm going with you"

Raimundo was almost in tears. He grabbed the Shard of Lightning, which Kimiko was still holding.

"Shard of Lightning!"

He turned and ran away from them. Away from Clay. Away from Omi. Away from Jack.

But he'd forgotten what Master Fung had taught him about the Shard of Lightning.


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter Six – Lost and Found

"Jet Bootsu!"

Raimundo took off into the air and sped along, a lightspeed blur to the ex-spectators below. They were all stuck in a state of wonder, almost frozen to Raimundo, who had dropped the Shard of Lightning in his quick escape. He created a fast burst of wind using the Sword of the Storm, propelling him faster than before. His attempt at making sure he wasn't being followed hadn't worked. He'd tricked Kimiko into a showdown, but he wasn't counting on the Golden Tiger Claws backfiring.

"Man, I could've used those…" he sighed, dropping to the ground. The shard's effects had worn off. He'd reached the desert, in a surprisingly quick time. The sun was at the highest point in the sky, so he took refuge next to a boulder, in the shade. He sat down and looked at the Giant's Gloves. It was lucky that he'd been able to get them and hide them, without Dojo or Wuya sensing them nearby, not that they were going to reveal themselves. Or were they?

Suddenly his stomach felt… odd. Something purple appeared and flew up into the air.

"Wuya!" he yelled. The ghostly hag had an evil grin on her face.

"Well, what do we have here?" she cackled.

Raimundo hid the gloves and the Tablet of Toa behind his back. Wuya was curious.

"Wuya… what are you doing here?" he gulped.

"I hid in the Shard of Lightning and used that gust of wind to follow you. You're still a stupid boy," she explained. "But you're hiding something. Don't make me go in there…"

Raimundo let out a short laugh.

"Jet Bootsu!" he yelled, grabbing the Shen Gong Wu and flying directly upwards. He began twirling the Sword of the Storm like a helicopter blade behind him, propelling him forward and blowing Wuya away when she tried to follow. He wasn't going to let her read his mind again. Not after the last time.

Wuya dodged the bursts of wind, and was catching up. For a ghost, she was moving very fast. Raimundo created another forward moving burst of wind, speeding along in the hope that Wuya would think it was dangerous. She didn't.

* * *

"So Raimundo and Kimiko have stolen my Shen Gong Wu? Man, this stinks" Jack complained. Omi and Clay had tried walking away, but Jack just kept following them, like a stray puppy. "…Where's Wuya gone? I'm all alone again!"

Jack was looking around, not paying attention to where he was going. He tripped over a stone, wailed loudly and complained they were trying to leave him behind.

"You think we'd really try to leave you behind?" Clay asked sarcastically.

Jack got up, not getting the point. He continued to look around for Wuya. Omi tapped Clay on the shoulder and pointed at the Golden Tiger Claws, then at Jack.

"Are we gonna use the claws to escape?" Clay whispered. Omi shook his head and grinned. When Jack was looking upwards…

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

Omi created a portal right in front of where Jack was walking.

"You know, maybe people don't like me that much…" he sighed, walking straight through. It closed behind him. Omi and Clay high-fived each other.

"Great plan Omi. Where'd you send him?" Clay asked.

Omi just grinned.

"No fair!" Jack wailed, beating the sandy ground with his fist. The still sounds of the waves crashing, and the seagulls squawking above him were interrupted with his complaining. Omi had sent him to an island in the middle of the ocean. He had tried to fly away using his helicopter jetpack, but he'd worked out that he wouldn't have enough power to fly across the ocean, and being stuck on an island is better than drowning or being eaten by sharks.

He turned and faced the forest in the middle of the island. High up above the trees, he could see a mountain. He walked up the beach into the forest, and became lost in about two minutes. Soon, he got fed up and just flew upwards, preferring to fly above the trees. There was a clearing below, so he decided to land there.

It was a circular grassy clearing, with a light green colour. The only thing, which stood out, was a small rock in the centre. Jack approached it, and noticed a hole in it.

A heart shaped hole.

* * *

Raimundo was inside a gap in a huge bolder. When Wuya wasn't looking, he'd turned and slid inside. It seemed his plan had worked. He peeked his head outside. There was no sign of her.

"Finally"

He walked along the sand, twirling the sword behind him to blow away the footprints. Suddenly, something flew in; hit the sword and sending it skidding across the sand. The thrown object rebounded and became stuck in the rock.

The Star Hanabi.


	7. Untouched

Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! Here's some feedback.

Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: You'll find out by the end of the chapter…

Elemental-Zero: Thanks for all the reviews, including the ones from the early chapters. And again, you'll know soon…

Kaisa: Will update… now!

* * *

Chapter Seven – Untouched

Jack was confused. Although he was an evil genius, he didn't have that much common sense. He started to panic. Omi… he'd tricked him again. What if they went and tried to steal all his Shen Gong Wu? He kicked the rock in rage, but ended up doing more harm than good to his foot. Jack wailed in pain, and fell over. What was the rock for anyway? The heart shape seemed too well crafted to be unimportant. Yet, it seemed somewhat familiar…

He walked past the rock and towards the other side of the clearing. It was then that he felt something in his pocket. Praying that it was a helpful Shen Gong Wu, he dipped his hand into the pocket. There was a coin.

"Well, that's just great! Super! I'm stuck on this stupid island, and the only Shen Gong Wu I've got to help me is the Mantis Flip Coin!" he yelled, scaring several birds out of trees. Then an idea came into his head. It was a desert island. There were hundreds of Shen Gong Wu out there… what if one of them was on the island? He walked through a short passageway in-between the trees, and stopped. His jaw dropped.

Directly ahead of his was the biggest temple he'd ever seen. It looked old, possibly untouched for decades. That was the sort of place you'd find a Shen Gong Wu. Excited, he ran towards the temple and up the huge flight of steps. The entrance was sealed shut, and the grin on his place dropped. Propped up against the wall was a stick. A staff. Jack looked at it, and then away, then did a double take. It was the Monkey Staff. It should have been in his mansion. He picked it up, and looked up at the top area of the temple. There were a few windows…

"Monkey Staff!"

He transformed into a monkey. Pausing only to scratch his head, he reached into his pocket and took out the Mantis Flip Coin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

He did a huge jump, which ended up going quarter of the way up the temple. Jack landed on a ledge, and did it again. Soon, he grabbed onto the edge of a window and pulled himself in.

The inside of the temple was a big place, and looked as old as time itself. It seemed safe. No skeletons, no huge runways for boulders, no spikes. He dropped to the floor, fell a long way down, used his tail to swing on a loose branch and skilfully back flipped onto a ledge. There was an archway- he passed through and into a small room. There was some gold scattered on a table. He ran for it, stepping on a floor panel, oblivious to his mistake. A trapdoor opened directly below him, sending him, screaming, and sliding down a slope into the darkness below.

* * *

In the desert, Raimundo couldn't work out how Kimiko had caught up to him. She looked slightly angry.

"Nice shot…" he complimented.

"I missed"

There was an awkward moment. Raimundo tried edging away from Kimiko, but then he didn't want to provoke her again.

"I want answers Rai" she told him, walking towards him. "Something's up. Can I help?"

"Kim… I'd like to tell you, but I can't"

Kimiko sighed.

"Rai, there's no reason you can't. You just don't want to. I'm not letting you travel alone."

It looked like he was going to cry again. She picked up the sword and the star from their respective places.

"You want the sword? You're gonna have to explain yourself first"

Raimundo began to sweat. He couldn't tell her another lie, he'd already told too many.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you travel with me, as long as I don't have to tell you where I'm going"

"…I'm coming with you anyway. I'll agree though, as long as you tell me eventually"

He grinned.

"Deal"

Raimundo held his hand out, as if to initiate a handshake of agreement. Kimiko smiled, and hugged him instead. He felt himself blushing.

"Well, we'd better get a move on"

She smiled and passed him the sword.

* * *

About an hour later, Jack came to. The monkey staff was on the ground, about half a metre from his fingertips. The Mantis Flip Coin could be felt in his pocket. He reached for the staff, pulled it towards himself and used it to push himself to his feet.

He was in the central chamber of the temple. It was gigantic, with water flowing on either side. At the opposite end of the room, on a raised platform with lots of stairs was an alter. Jack looked at the stairs and groaned.

"Monkey Staff! Mantis Flip Coin!"

It didn't take him long to climb up the stairs. His final jump made him land in front of the alter. Something was sat there. As Jack approached, it glowed. It was a Shen Gong Wu revealing itself.

The Shen Gong Wu looked like a crown, with a clear glass jewel in the front. Jack couldn't believe it. Wuya had told him about this Shen Gong Wu. It was called the Justice Crown, and whoever wore it was allowed to alter the balance of good and evil in the world. Jack was excited. If he used it, then he could change the world to a world ruled… by him!

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Dojo, with Omi and Clay on the back, flew down to the bottom of the steps. Omi and Clay jumped off.

"Jack! Wait!" Clay yelled.

"Don't use the Justice Crown! It's cursed!" Omi told him. Jack wasn't going to believe him.

"Nice try baldy, but I see your game. You've been stealing my Shen Gong Wu- this one's mine!"

He picked up the Justice Crown and put it on his head. Omi, Clay and Dojo were frozen with fear.

"You wouldn't…" Clay gasped.

Jack grinned an evil grin.

"Clay! If Jack uses the Shen Gong Wu, he can…"

"Too late! Justice Crown!" Jack yelled.

The jewel became a black colour, and the entire room began to be shrouded by shadow. Jack was laughing an evil menacing laugh.

"We're doomed…" Omi sighed, as the shadow engulfed the three of them.


	8. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter Eight – Calm Before the Storm

"So then the alien says to the monk…"

"Heard it"

Raimundo sighed. Kimiko was doing her best to cheer him up, and failing.

"Come on Rai, you haven't spoken in ages" she told him, "What's up?"

Raimundo stopped walking and took his hands out of his pockets. Kimiko smiled. Was he going to talk?

"Kim… should we use the Shen Gong Wu? We'll move a lot faster, and I wanna get to the edge of the desert by the end of the day"

She nodded, even if he was getting off the point.

"Jet Bootsu!" he yelled, hovering just above the ground.

"Longi Kite!"

Kimiko flew up to join him, and the two of them began flying across the desert. The air was refreshing at this speed, and because the wind was blowing behind them, no sand got in their eyes.

"Wait!" someone hissed. The two of them came to a stop. Wuya appeared out of the ground and flew up to meet them. They braced themselves.

"Wuya? What do you want?" Kimiko asked threateningly. Raimundo just stared menacingly at the old hag.

"I sense a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself…" she began, "the Justice Crown"

Kimiko and Raimundo just looked at each other and shrugged.

"So? Omi and Clay'll get it" Raimundo said, but seeing that something else was up.

"I'd argue and say Jack'll get it, but there's not much point. I was just wondering Raimundo, when did you find those Shen Gong Wu?"

"Well, we found the Sword of the Storm on that beach, Clay's dad had the…" Raimundo began, but Kimiko elbowed him in the side.

"You know what I mean Raimundo. Those gloves, and that tablet. Or do I have to look for myself?"

"No! You're not doing that again! Come on Kim, we're outta here!"

He tried to fly away, but Kimiko had his arm. She wasn't letting go.

"She's not the only one that wants to know…"

Wuya shrank down and flew into Raimundo's ear. Kimiko smiled. Then, Wuya came out again. However, she looked worried.

"No… It can't be… you didn't…" she gasped.

"He what?" Kimiko asked. Wuya screamed, and flew off as fast as she could. Kimiko was worried. Raimundo looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Before we left, I used the Changing Chopsticks on the Shadow of Fear…"

He took a miniaturised eagle statue out of his pocket. The Shadow of Fear.

"So you just used it to scare Wuya out of your mind? Nice plan Rai"

"Come on, we'd better go. The sun's going down"

With that, they flew off into the distance.

* * *

"So… Jack's got the Justice Crown?"

"Yes…" Wuya cackled. "Just thought you'd like to know"

The person she was talking to pondered this.

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage… Jack may have the crown, but he's sure to mess up…"

"So, how about it? If we work together, we could take over this little mud ball of a planet…"

"Hmm… You're just a ghost…"

"I've been around for over 1500 years! I know this planet like the back of my hand!"

"Fine, you've got a deal…"

"…And what a deal it is…" Wuya cackled.

* * *

(A/N – Sorry about the short chapter, the next one's gonna be longer!) 


	9. Argument

Thanks again for all the reviews… although it was surprising to get 8 reviews in such a short period of time… thanks to CA40. I have too much free time now…

Just for those that are checking:

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Not until I get the time machine working.

* * *

Chapter Nine – Argument

There was a chill in the air. An eerie, evil wind blew from the windows and doors of the temple, causing the trees in the vicinity to become crippled, and in some cases, dead. It was if evil was taking over the whole island, and spreading outwards. Which coincidentally, it was.

Jack Spicer's mind twisted and turned, as the Justice Crown spread his evil thoughts throughout the world, even if it was happening slowly. After a very short amount of time, Omi came into consciousness. The temple insides were dark and dingy, more so than the time before. He spotted Jack Spicer, who was laughing in a maniacal way, which was different to his usual, goofy laugh. The monk ran towards Jack, who didn't seem to know he was there. Omi leapt up into the air, and grabbed the crown. He tried pulling it, but it wouldn't come off of Jack's head. Before he could have another try, an unexpected fist from Jack sent him flying across the room, landing on the stone floor.

It hurt- he felt the pain instantly in his shoulder. He checked that Clay and Dojo weren't listening, and then began to wail. Jack Spicer wasn't this strong usually… The little Xiaolin monk could hear his heart beating inside him.

Omi blacked out.

* * *

Raimundo landed at the edge of the desert. There were lush green trees that swayed in the breeze, and the sand had become grass. It seemed almost un-natural. The sun was red in the sky, showing night was soon to be upon them. Kimiko was slightly ahead, looking through the trees at something. She raised a hand to beckon Raimundo, but then lowered it, changing her mind.'He's probably seen it before…' 

Raimundo smiled, and walked over to her.

"I know, I was amazed by that place when I first saw it"

It was just like if he could read her mind. Hesitating only to check if he had the mind-reader conch, and realising that she was being stupid, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the trees. On the other side was a small lagoon. Tall, almost crystal clear waterfalls were crashing down into the water below, which was just as unspoilt and beautiful. Kimiko looked round with amazement for about a minute, when she realised Raimundo wasn't there.

"Rai?" she called, her voice echoing through the lagoon. Below, the water looked deep, and there were several monuments and islands dotted around. Somewhere, a bird was singing. She called his name again, but there wasn't a reply. Kimiko went to look off the edge of the cliff she was standing on, but she tripped on something, fell off and landed in the water.

'_Where's Omi when you need him?' _she thought, rising to the surface just in time to catch the object she'd tripped on. When she learnt what it was, she grinned, and leapt out of the water and onto a small island.

"Shadow of Fear!" she yelled. There was an eerie purple mist flowing through the air, and a squishy object began to materialise. The huge jellyfish like monster dropped from the mist into the lagoon and dived deep underwater. Kimiko crossed her arms and smiled to herself. There was a submerged yell, and Raimundo jumped up out of the water, huffing and puffing. The sea monster vanished.

"N…nasty trick" he coughed, as Kimiko helped him to his feet.

"You tried to ditch me!"

"Fine, we're even"

Inside her, Kimiko could feel the anger boiling in her veins.

"No, Rai. If you really don't want me travelling with you, then forget it."

Raimundo seemed hurt. He staggered a step backwards, then took something out of his pocket, and threw it to her.

"Fine. Take the Serpent's Tail and use it to go home. But you'll have to explain to Master Fung why no-one's there."

"Why wouldn't anyone be there?" she asked. Raimundo looked like he wasn't going to answer. "Wait, if you're travelling somewhere, why don't you just use the Serpent's Tail?"

Raimundo was about to say something, but he soon shut up. He smacked himself on the forehead.

"You know, I never thought of that. Good thing I stole it from Omi during the showdown"

"Well, it looks like you have a problem. Serpent's Tail!"

"Wait! You don't understand! I wasn't trying to ditch…"

Kimiko became a ghost and sped through the valley. Then, she turned and came back again.

"I'm listening."

"I wasn't trying to ditch you. It's just there was a Shen Gong Wu, and I had to go get it…" Raimundo muttered.

"Which one?" Kimiko asked.

"Glove of Jisaku!" Raimundo yelled, revealing the Shen Gong Wu.

"Reversing Mirror!"

There was a flash of light, and Kimiko was pushed away by the glove, and was then sent flying backwards into the water. Raimundo had to stifle a laugh, at which point Kimiko had used the Serpent's Tail to get back onto the island.

"How about we both use the Serpent's Tail?" Raimundo offered, "I could drop you off at the temple and be on my way"

"Fine, but we're going straight where you're going" Kimiko replied, "I'm too curious"

They both grabbed onto the Serpent's Tail.

"Serpent's Tail!"

* * *

They flew very quickly across (and through) land, eventually flying over the ocean. Kimiko was enjoying the view, but suddenly Raimundo brought them to a halt.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. Raimundo didn't stop looking ahead.

The island in the distance was covered in darkness.


End file.
